


Arya & Gendry || Steady

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A video about Arya and Gendry from Game of Thrones.Music: Steady by Act As If





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite part of this song, and listening to it made me think of them, so I thought it would be nice to use it.   
> I hope you'll like it! :)

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
